The Rhyno series episode 28
episode 28 jerry said ohhhhhhh shami got knocked out by rigby. tom said butt. spike said butts awesome dumb cat. nibbles said penis are better than butts. tyke said what is a butt and penis. spike said you know when you pee and thing comes out it is coming out from the penis and poo comes out from the butt. tyke said that is the most cool thing I have ever heard. rigby said I have a feeling we should go starfire said yes you go. Enzo amore said hi butts. beast boy said hi you got my name it was a secret. skips said cool guys. rigby said so skips how is it going on. Samir singh said ohh yeah they are getting tricked to him self. want to come.jerry said Samir singh come out and fight me. Samir singh stepped on jerry then went away. daphne said jerry looks tasty. jerry said nobody dares to mess with me or bully me because I will crush them into pieces. kalisto said miz what are you up to jerk. miz said I am a jerk seriously you people are jerk. bumrah said you mean organisms because gumball is a cat. Darwin said ohhhh bumrah is more intelligent than miz how dumb is miz. starifre said I am not a jerk. the miz said I was not talking about you. jerry said who are you. the miz said I hear a voice but where is coming form inside my butt disgusting. tom said it is jerry.jerry got a bomb and put it next to india. india was just watching what was happening. the bomb exploded. india got hurt but did not do anything. rigby said I do not have a good feeling. starfire said what happened. rigby said it is a secret nobody is allowed to know. cyborg said McGregor. shami shouted McGregor. cyborg said McGregor shami said your name. india said what are you going to do. mcgregor knocked shami out. rigby said stp bullying shami or he is going to cry. jerry said ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! that was rude.daphne said like starifre. stafire said I am kind. shami said I disagree you are rude like the miz. the miz said little chicken shut up. unikitty said guys what is happening. puppy corn said yeah. McGregor said I do not know what a puppy is but it sounds cute so puppycorn is a puppy ohhh. jerry said unikitty a cat, rubbish doctor fox a rubbish person does not deserve top have the word doctor, rick whatever and hawkodile thinks he is so strong but he is no match for me. hawkodile said dirt raccoon. rigby said for some reason my leg is hurting. starfire said who cares. rigby said good point. cyborg said starfire is too beautiful. beas boy knocked him out. shami siad I have a plan. starfire try to smash jerry. starfire was trying to smashed jerry. shami knocked starfire out and got a hammer and smashed it on starfire. shami said india look at that fly on your fucking hand twack. india looked. shami kicked india then smashed him through the ground got him back up and smashed his head on a microwave. rigby said I wonder what time it is. Eileen said it is 7; 32 am because of how long you people been in the same place talking ridiculous. amla came and smashed his head on the microwave softly. starfire said stupid. kalisto said like you cock. spike said cock means what tyke. tyke said penis. starifire said beast boy do not do anything. mr robinson kissed starfire. bumrah took shami's car away by accident. jadeja said starfire you are cool. rigby hugged the microwave. roman reigns said people what you are doing